


Bearly hanging on

by Fluffy-Menace (Unicornshauna), Gramcrackergirl (Unicornshauna)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ...lots of pet names!, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Coffee Shops, Dark, Devotion, Dog BB-8, Dogs, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Husky BB-8, ITS A TRAP!, Kinda dark?, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pet Names, Poison, Poisoning, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Scavenger Ben Solo, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Stalking, Switching, Twisted Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, Worship, husky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Fluffy-Menace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Gramcrackergirl
Summary: Apocalypse,Rey is a bear spear welding girl! On the hunt for books and beef jerky, with her calico husky BB!Ben is a man who was barely restrained in the normal world. When the apocalypse comes, he turns into the monster he's long had trapped inside.Rey loves her life, she doesn't really have any friends besides her calico husky BB. Her only constant is the akward, yet cute barista in the coffee shop she always frequents, down the street from her appartment.Ben is akward and cute yes, but he's also dark inside... he always has been and if he could just work up the nerve he'd make, Rey ...his sunshine into His girl! When the apacolpsye hits unexpectedly as it always seems want to do. He'll do all of the things he'd fantasized about, but would have never attempted in the civilized world, to make Rey his once and for all!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little ficlet Not Edited well at all and Not Yet Finished, so don't be surprised if I shuffle everything around soon as I'm working on it! Just figured I'd get the part that's done, (which is actually the middle and possibly end bit of the story out now.) For a little bit of entertainment for those who need it now, myself included. So with that out of the way I hope a few of you enjoy this! And thank you for your time that you've taken to read this!

He thought he was tieing her up into pretty little bows for him. Bows made of love, devotion and submission but what he was really doing was tieing them both up in knots. Knots made of the binding ropes of her anger, of her defiance and of the need for revenge.

He was almost positive that he had her burning for him! Burning with desire... and dare he hope love? But truly all she was burning from, was her burning desire for revenge! He was deluding himself, willing it because of his sheer desire for it to be so, ...or possibly from how he was raised.

He didn't know how true and healthy love worked, he didn't know that it would be sweet and there'd be no question of whether it was shared or not. That it wasn't forced but snuck up on you and not in the way it'd hit him over the head, the second he'd laid eyes on her.

What he had really felt then had been obsession, obsession and lust. A desire for possession of another, of companionship and the love of an enchanting, beautiful creature like her. If he couldn't get it in a timely manner... Well he'd just take it then, he'd take her love and wrap her so throughly in his that she'd have no choice but to become his!

...And so he hadn't seen it coming, didn't see it coming until it was too late!

...She had never loved him! Not the way he had claimed to love her! Not the way he had learned to, whether it was real or another of his forced delusions, it didn't matter to her!

It had never been a reciprocated feeling, sure she had used him too! When she'd been backed into a corner, used him for food and comfort in this lonely world. Such a shock, albeit not much of a change from her previous life... all alone.

But the comfort of other people, of walks in the park with her calico colored husky Bb, of little coffee shops and bookstores she'd taken for granted. Had no idea the good they had done her, how sweet the memories of all the strangers she'd never met but would always see. 

So fondly she could have never imagined, her remembrance of the moody yet playful barista she'd once thought him to be. Always purposely getting the name on her drink wrong, always putting down sunshine or sunflower instead of Rey. Yet he always got her drink just right! Everytime he took such care to make it perfect for her, she'd always thought him so sweet and charming.

Someone who if she got up the courage she could have something sweet and beautiful with, something real and it made the reality they now lived in all the more bitter of a pill to swallow... no sugar in sight.

She was out of hope, he was her only hope... and once she killed him it would all be gone, it'd die with him and her soul along with it. 

It was too bad really, even if they couldn't have had their happily ever after in that little coffee shop. she was certain if he had just asked instead of taken, if he had been patient and kind as he had been before. She was sure they would have still found their way to eachother.

To real love, the strong kind, the reciprocated kind that she'd always longed for. She was used to always being the grasping, needy one... the one left behind, unwanted and annoyingly, pathetically desperate!

It was strange and hurt more than she'd thought it would to be, to be the one telling someone who loved her... who needed her no. that's probably why she'd taken pity on him for so long, given him his little dream for that, short eternity. 

Made him think it'd last forever, like a vet putting down a beloved pet, stroking its face whispering softly to it as they injected the drug that would put them into a deep sleep, and finally the one that would take them from this world to the next. 

Not meant for this world, he'd been precious but he'd bitten one to many people, herself included and trust was the most important thing to her in a companion... In a partner especially now in these times, she just couldn't risk his instability, his obsession with her.

His possessive behavior and his darkness growing every hour of everyday, grasping him closer into it's sickeningly sweet embrace, and his clasping hands clutching her to him where dragging her down with him!

Dragging her to places she never wanted to go, to depths so dark they hurt her eyes with the lack of light.

The things that had to be done she could handle, she'd always been able to handle hard tasks, the difficult things no one else wanted to deal with. That they were to weak to do themselves, she could push herself to do, but the dark revelry he took in them is what she couldn't stand!

She was born in darkness, raised in its cradle but she had never been the darkness itself before! She was a light in the dark, a fire to spark the flame that would light the world on fire. 

In warmth, in sunshine, a ray of light! ...Rey of light, Sunshine, Sunflower all the sweet pet names he used to call her by, all replaced by darker monikers. Enchantress, dark queen, empress of his soul, goddess of the dark! 

Names she craved in the moment... but that left her empty in the dark, alone when he drifted off to sleep peacefully cradling her close. Assured in his hold on her, the safety he was sure they could take in eachother... how wrong he'd turn out to be!

...........................................................................................................


	2. Chapter 2

Those names left her cold in the night, unlike the light ringing that the sweet ones would leave in her heart long after they were reverently murmured. Awake at night she'd replay them in her mind to help herself sleep, to sooth her off to dreams where he'd hold her safe and close like this.

...this isn't what she had picture, maybe she had been a little bit obsessed herself! Not with him... but with the image of him she had built up in her mind. If she had ever loved him... it wasn't him she loved it was a phantom!

Maybe she was crazy too?! Because when her fantasy shattered, the only thing that felt like it would make it right again. Was to kill him! Kill the fake, kill the imposter to the throne of her heart! The things she had done for him, in the name of "love" and self preservation were all diamond studded lies.

Lies he had cooked up and that she'd happily feasted on along with his heart. So sickly sweet it would give her a sugar rush... and a lust for blood! The blood of their enemies, for those who opposed them.

Few and far between though they'd be, and worse yet the blood of eachother. His and Hers mixed, biting and scratching, nipped lips and scratched necks to be lapped up and swirled and shared between sipping lips and tasting, seeking mouths.

It all sickened her now, the thought almost made her lose the precious dinner of beef jerky and berries she had scavenged for herself. Saving them all for herself, gobbling them up as greedily as Kylo did her slightest sign of affection. 

...It was time! Time to say good bye, time to put her sweet prince to rest and to hope that the sweet soul that rested in the breast of the monster. Of her fake love, had become would be admitted where she'd been told the good ones go! She had no dreams or notions that she'd make it up there to see him again one day.

She was making herself the villain of this story, and the betrayal she knew no god merciful or otherwise could forgive. The murder of her partner, of the one who'd fused himself so tightly to her that he was turned into her other half... simply put unbearable!

...but bare it she would, like every other thing in her life thus far. Because if one thing was true about Rey Johnson, it was that she would do what needed to be done, that others could not!

He teethed at her like a babe, drinking comfort and affection where he couldn't draw milk. He nuzzled and snuggled her to his hearts content, it was such a simply perfect day! Their best by far, it made his heart so happy it physically hurt! And while he was drowning in the love, in the happiness he'd always wanted... some small part of himself cried out that this was wrong! 

That he didn't deserve this sweetness and forgiveness! That it was all lies, that it was a trap! He knew that was silly and he wouldn't wreck this for the entire universe though! So he held her closer, and drank deeper from her lips. Sipped from her neck, and suckled on her sweet nipples until she whimpered and begged him in whispers for more!

More of him! More of their love! He sighed brushing his sweaty hair against her, wrapping her in his scent. Blending theirs together, until it was the comfort bouquet he had all to happily grown used to! His brain still nagged him though and so he sighed pulling away with a little frown.

What's wrong my love? His rey of sunshine, his moon goddess questioned his sudden departure from worshipping her. Nothing my love, he whispered back in husky purring tones, nothing! 

He pressed his palm to his forehead. Just... he swallowed, just need a glass of water! I'm getting a headache he growled.

His love flinched away from him, in sympathy of his pain or learned knee jerk reaction to his growl he couldn't be sure... something to talk through and deal with later.

She leaned forward offering him a soothing kiss on his heated forehead. There now better dear? she hummed her question into his cheeks as she trailed sweet kisses there too.

Almost completely my love! he murmured catching her lips in another heart wrenching, butterfly inducing kiss!

Just one moment and i will be back to continue my worship my godess! he promised and flinched when he saw her flinch first... love? I'm just worried about you that's all she frowned.

Hmm? I'll be right back and then you can comfort me my little Rey of sunshine! Her eyes got soft and sad all at once. Why? Why was she sad? ...he hadn't called her sunshine or any of the warm puppy names, he'd bestowed on her before.

Maybe she missed them? He hadn't noticed until now... but he missed them too! He missed their sweet times, the warm light of their love! He had gotten so caught up in the dark ravelry of their rule that he'd forgotten to cherish his darling! 

That was simply unacceptable! Something he'd rectify as soon as he got that drink of water! Couldn't have her think that he was cracking up after all with the way their relationship had begun, he wouldn't be surprised if she thought him crazy! And with the darkness he'd been bathing them in lately, she might think him some other creature, than that of her devoted worshipper and lover that he'd always been!

...Darkness! Darkness all around him and it was spreading! The sides of his vision flickering, and the once comforting light that reminded him so much of his sunshine now painfully bright! Stinging! And the taste of the sweet wine in his mouth, from their earlier treat turning bitter and sour in his mouth. Like snakes venom! 

Venom! ...poison! His Rey! When he turned quickly to run back to her, to warn her of the poison running through his veins and surely through hers as well, he saw the blurry vision of his Rey, of his little sunflower... merging and morphing into that of his cruel dark goddess! The visions of everyone one he'd ever loved betraying him, playing on loop in his lagging mind.

That uneasy feeling... her uncharacteristic tenderness... it was, it was all a trap? He shook his head as weakly as it turned out to be, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered since Her, since His Rey, if this is what she thought was best. If this is what would finally bring her the happiness she'd been striving for her whole life.

The happiness he fought and killed to obtain! Then so be it, he'd happily pass from this life to the next, never to see his beloved again as long as she was happy! 

But she wasn't! His darling was crying deep, heaving gut turning sobs! Don't cry my love! he wanted to tell her... but nothing came out besides gasps, he looked into her swelling reddened eyes. Begging, pleading with his own for one last look! To let their souls touch one last time!

He'd happily die for her knowing it was what she wanted! That she was safe and happy was his ultimate desire! Pitty they couldn't have found it together... he'd always been a selfish man and that's why he begged all that was holy to give him this last true wish from the depths of his tarnished soul!

One last look, three last words! And for her to see the truth behind them for once! It'd all been a farse for her it would seem! But the only way he would grant her, her freedom would be with this one last piece of knowledge he'd leave her with!

I love you! He chocked and gasped out, coughing an ugly death rattle and urging her to see the truth in his eyes! And once he saw the understanding sweep over hers he sighed one last time comforted in knowing he'd die, while she would live on. 

Carry on with the strength and the knowledge of his love! Ben! his love screamed running to stand over him as he drifted off! Ben i... I love you too! Ben! With a smile on his lips and a final breath he drifted off...

Ben! She'd been so stupid, so utterly daft! He was a bad, bad man! But who was she to judge?! She wasn't any better! Heck she was worse even! Who could kill the only person to ever love them! The only person they've ever truly loved??? 

This was awful! He'd never forgive her now! Now the tables would turn and what hurt even worse was, before he'd passed out he'd turned up a little smile at her... He was happy, happy that she believed his love, that she was safe! And now he thought she'd kill him anyways, that Her love wasn't real, that it never had been!Now he wouldn't believe her love! It was maddening! What a cruel joke the universe made of their lives!

It was awful! The pain she felt grasping him by the ankles and dragging his limp body to the claw foot soaking tub. Loading him into it straining with all her might! ...Her already emotionally sore muscles, twitching and protesting the weight. She'd thought him heavy before when he'd been balanced above her!

It would seem he'd been treating her very gently indeed! He could have crushed her, if he had put his full muscles weight down on her smaller, somewhat fragile frame!

She was sure he was even more so being dead weight as he was, with a final guff and a burning push she toppled him over into the empty tub! Wincing when she heard more than saw his aristocratic nose get smushed into the porcelain! Oh no! Ben! 

Things just would never turn out for them it would seem! Once she shoved and wiggled him into a hopefully more comfortable position. She checked his pulse, sighing when she finally felt it's steady beat fluttering against her fingers!

Ben! What am I going to do with you? What are you going to do with me when you wake up for that matter! What would they do with eachother?! The complete pair of dumpster fires that they were!

He had once told her that poisoning was a womans game... the main way a woman would kill, like that of the black widow. That wasn't her, she was anything but ordinary and so she'd meant to prove that to him! 

To knock him out, to get him into a position for a fairer fight. Him having the physical advantage, to give herself a sort of headstart! To suprise him and taunt him with his weakness and with the fact that she could have killed him right then. That she didn't, to prove that she was a worthy and honorable opponent.

She'd look him in the eyes when she cut him down and sent his evil from this world! Now she just felt like a fool! A big stupid fool! This man wasn't just Kylo the monster king! This was her Ben! Her ben that had never left her, though he'd strade into the dark he'd taken her along.

Something she'd always longed for from everyone in her life and she'd turned right around and betrayed him! She had no idea what to do now! But one thing she did know was that she needed to chain Kylo up before he woke... or neither of them would survive to work the tangled knots out of the web that was their life!

Light! Light everywhere! Tickling the sides of his eyes! Ben... Ben! his mom called. Was this heaven?? The light, the love in the voice of his angel. Ben! Time to wake up sweetie! ...Ben!  
That was not the dark, frustrated voice of his mother from the beyond! Ben! Wake up already I didn't give you That Much! That was the shrill voice of the angel who'd banished him to this place!

His Rey of sunshine! Calling him to her! This was definitely heaven if Rey was here! How long had it been? Did she... did she follow him quickly after, jumping down the stairs to him? 

Or was it 100 years later, an eternity until they'd been reunited??? Bennn!!! Yes love... he rasped, always one to answer to his goddess's every command. 

It's about time! she yelled making him wince in pain from the loud noise! His head swimming, his throat aching, and dry now that he could think of it! What? What... Oh this wasn't heaven, this wasn't even hell!

...it was worse they were still on earth, the same place where she hated him. Where she couldn't possibly mean her panicked words of love, only meant as comfort to a dieing man! 

Speaking of, why wasn't he dead? ...Ahhh he should have know his dark empress would be one to play with her prey before dealing the death blow!

He wished he had died... not because of the physical pain of which he was sure would be great and many. No what he feared, what would rip his very soul to shreds would be the hate in the eyes of his love!

Get it over with already he murmured, defeated.  
She chuckled in the face of his pain! His queen laughed at him! I don't have anything to get over with besides waking your dumb ass up she laughed in his face tugging at the chains.

That had until now not existed to him, chains? He tried to push up before hard porcelain and soothing cold met his back! The tub? 

His girl did have an obsession with buffy the vampire slayer... but this was going a little far!

Rey! ...Ben! She shot back petulantly!


End file.
